drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Bands and musicians
Bands and musicians from real life have been shown in Drake & Josh, often as posters and stuff like that. A majority of the real life bands and musicians shown in Drake & Josh are implied to be listened to by Drake Parker because he is very into music and even is a musician himself. This is a list of bands and musicians shown in Drake & Josh: *The Ataris - poster in Drake and Josh's bedroom. *Angels & Airwaves - a member of Drake's band wears an Angels & Airwaves shirt in the episode "Really Big Shrimp". *Howie Day - poster in Drake and Josh's bedroom *Gorillaz - a copy of their self-titled debut album is in the record store Spin City in the episode "Who's Got Game?". *R. L. Burnside - poster in Drake and Josh's bedroom *Blink-182 - the band's song "Feeling This" plays in the background during Drake's fake party in his bedroom. *Wyclef Jean - poster in Drake and Josh's bedroom *Fugees - picture of their album The Score ''on the Wyclef Jean poster in Drake and Josh's bedroom *Silverchair - poster in Drake and Josh's bedroom. *Pearl Jam - poster showing a photo of the band in Drake and Josh's bedroom, next to a window *Aerosmith - poster of Aerosmith's 2001 album ''Just Push Play in Drake and Josh's bedroom. *Dropkick Murphys - poster of the band Dropkick Murphys on the wall at Guitar World in the episode "Guitar" *Crazy Town - poster of the nu metal band Crazy Town appears in Drake and Josh's bedroom. The poster is artwork for Crazy Town's famous song "Butterfly". The Crazy Town poster is primarily red and appears near Drake and Josh's bedroom door. *Slackers - sticker of the ska band Slackers' logo in Drake and Josh's bedroom. *Millencolin - logo is on the wall in Drake and Josh's bedroom. *MxPx - the band's song "Responsibility" is playing on the radio in the episode "Driver's License". *New Found Glory - the band's song "Understatement" is played in the episode "Pool Shark" when Drake tapes Josh's mouth shut, turns on the song, and puts headphones on Josh. *Good Charlotte - the band's song "Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous" is played on the radio in the episode "Dune Buggy". *Sugar Ray - band poster in Drake and Josh's bedroom on the wall next to Drake's bed. *The Beatles - Drake is shown to be a big fan of the Beatles in the episode "Battle of Panthatar". In the episode, Drake gets his signed copy of the Beatles' album Abbey Road back from a party which he was no longer allowed in. *NOFX - NOFX poster can be seen when Drake starts sleeping in the living room in the episode "Foam Finger". Also a NOFX poster in Drake and Josh's bedroom on the wall next to Drake's bed. *Transplants - one of Drake's posters when he starts sleeping in the living room in the episode "Foam Finger". *Korn - a poster for the band's album See You on the Other Side was on the wall at the record store Spin City in the episode "Who's Got Game?". *Death by Stereo - band sticker on Drake's bed. *Lars Frederiksen and the Bastards - poster near Drake's bed with the word "bastards" not shown. The word "bastards" seems to be covered by the Death by Stereo sticker. The poster of Lars Frederiksen and the Bastards appears to be a poster of Lars Frederiksen and the Bastards' self-titled debut album. *All - sticker of the band All's logo in Drake and Josh's bedroom. *The Donnas - Poster of the band's album Spend the Night is in Drake and Josh's bedroom with a sticker by the band All on the Donnas poster. *Bouncing Souls - a sticker owned by Drake. *Guttermouth - poster of the band's album Gusto in Drake and Josh's bedroom. *Nas - in Drake and Josh's bedroom, there is a poster with the rapper Nas' logo Category:Lists Category:Drake & Josh